King's Mausoleum
King's Mausoleum is a standard boss with two stages to fight through. Despite being the last unlockable boss fight, the process for victory is fairly linear with proper preparation. The first stage boss Grace throws a multitude of legendary Undead, mainly Zombies and Ghosts. The boss possesses 3 Elite units which apply powerful buffs to these creatures, as well as a massive arsenal of non targeting direct damage. The second stage boss Akanthia summons an innumerable amount of life stealing bats and vampires, all the while casting spells that siphon life from your creatures to heal her, as well as applying the unique buff King's Blood, which grants 4 attack and 12 health. On one hand you start with several extremely powerful archers, as well as a Godlike First Ranger Talenor. On the other hand Akanthia will kill all creatures on the field to gain health. Overview Stage 1 Boss: Grace, 123 HP Skills: Double Stab • Whirlwind Strike • Tactic: Sunder Armor • Disinformation Cards: Zombie Guard • Zombie Sentinel • Zombie Champion • Zombie Legionnaire • Chilling Ghost • Ghost • Wraith • Dread Wraith • Wall of Dark Night • Ofeigur the Undying Unique Cards: Elder sister Paola • Younger sister Esther • Sister Katuya Strategy There are two main approaches to this stage. Both require the use of . The first and easiest way involves summoning two creatures next to each other and placing Sanctuary on both of them. Grace will then repeatedly cast Double Stab and Whirlwind Strike onto those two creatures and thus kill herself off. Obviously as you need to use Sanctuary, you will need at least one priest to finish this stage, however the rest of the slots can be filled up with any other class although more priests will increase the chances of drawing the skill, and you will need at least two priests for stage two anyway. It's worthwhile to note that any other creatures summoned and kept on the board will be killed instantly and will also waste spells that could've been reflected back onto Grace. A popular tactic is to place down cards and dig them up immediately. This gets rid of unneeded cards and is especially effective with , and . The second approach is similar to the one players use to defeat Akanthia in stage two. This involves using a or with . The Sylvi will reflect back spells while moving up to Grace. A warrior can cast and and the Sylvi will take down the rest of Grace's heath. Of course, it is probably possible to force the boss down simply by throwing creatures at her, but this will likely take a long time and be made extremely difficult by her elite hero creatures. For this, you will need a mage to remove her from the units that possess it. Stage 2 Boss: Queen of the Damned, Akanthia, 500 HP Cards: Princess Sarya • Prince Serka • Vampire Archmage • Bat • Bloodthirsty Bat • Scarlet Bat • Vampire Noble • Vampire Mage • Vampire Lord • Vampire Apprentice Unique Cards: King's Blood • Soul Reave • Mass Reave • Carnation Earl • Blood Feast • Reave • Unknown skill that deals 666 damage to all Heroes after 23-24 turns. Note: The stage starts with 5 elves in the middle lanes directly in front of the boss with a First Ranger Talenor to lead. On the sides are Bone Walls and Bone Heaps. At Turn 4, the boss will use Blood Feast if there are any friendly creatures. It is recommended to use Soneto, Redmaw, or Uemon before this happens. If your team can't, it is recommended to dig all friendly creatures and not summon any creature before hand. Strategy Like the second approach with stage one, it involves the use of and a creature that attacks 3 or more times per turn. Attempting this with any creature with less health than an Epic will likely fail, because Akanthia uses spells and Princess Sarya which do not deal damage, but can kill your creature nonetheless. The absolute minimum class configuration that can attempt this stage is with two Priests and one Warrior. The fourth slot is usually played by a Mage but any class can play in that slot, although Rangers will not be able to do anything (note that can massively improve damage potential before the wipe). At the start, the master starts off with godlike archers that will deal heavy damage to Akanthia. At that point it is ill advised to put anything down other than extra archers, as in a few turns Akanthia will wipe the whole map clean. Akanthia can summon before the map wipe if she is provided with space, so using a high tier damage rune can cause her to kill her own unit. After that, she will summon several rows of bats. The players end their turns until any of them have a , the priests have at least one Sanctuary and the warrior has buffs. At that point the Sylvi is played and the priests take in turns placing shielding it with Sanctuary while the warrior keeps buffing it. The burrow ability of the Sylvi and the flying ability of Akanthia's bats will ensure that the Sylvi reaches Akanthia within 2 turns. Akanthia will periodically cast an AoE spell version of Sarya's withering aura onto the Sylvi that stacks with itself. Alongside Sarya herself, this will reduce the Sylvi to 1 hp given it is an epic Sylvi Bladesoul, and will further kill the Sylvi if Akanthia casts the AoE spell again. Priests can use Dispel to remove Akanthia's spell, and Sarya can be disabled or removed to stop the withering aura ability. The 4th player, given a mage uses spells such as Weaken, Frost Nova, Petrify, Charm or Deep Freeze to prevent enemy creatures dealing damage to the other players while the Sylvi works on killing Akanthia. Given a different class other than mage, other players can use Nimble elves such as Blessed Elven Samurai and Elven Rebel to prevent damage. Non-nimble creatures should not be played due to Akanthia's spells that destroy and then absorb the life of those creatures, although like in stage one it is beneficial to play unicorn cards and then immediately dig them up again. Another way is to get one of your allies below half health, then having that ally summon Savior Carella and buff it with . Alternate Strategy |Redmaw Addlemace|Inspire}} This strategy will require someone drawing either on the first turn, or sometime before turn 4 if there's a Priest with . With Redmaw on the field, Akanthia will be unable to cast her area drain skill. This will prevent the archers from being immediately killed and continue their attacks. After that, creatures with Fatigue, such as the Succubi should be summoned. Occasionally, Akanthia will be able to kill an archer a turn, replacing it with a bat. Using can help to protect the other archers. Above all, protect the Redmaw, then just wait for the Fatigue to whittle away the rest of Akanthia's life. Category:Challenge Hall